


No Hope For Me Now - Twissy OneShot

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: Twissy Fics [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Invasion is over, but now The Doctor has bigger more personal issue to face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hope For Me Now - Twissy OneShot

She was beautiful.

She was his perfect woman and it frightened him.

She was his enemy. She was his oldest friend. She was the brave one. He was the coward.

He was the idiot and she was the bad egg. Why was he staring.

_"You’re staring Doctor"_

_“I know”_

His admission seemed to be enough and she smiled. Love at first sight was a terribly common thing for him. But this.

He had always admired him, his want for power, his ability to learn and build. But after so many years perhaps admiration was not the word any longer.

_"I need my old friend back"_

The plee in the graveyard had sunk his hearts like a sinking cruiser, he’d wanted to say yes he’d wanted to run away. He found his answer when he kissed her again. So tenderly, almost afriad he would break her, like it was all some drug enduced dream and he could awake. But it hadn't been.

Now they stood here in the dark. Hiding. Decieding. He wanted something, he wanted something so badly. _"Promise me"_ he breathed watching her eyes go wide. _"Please…promise me"_ She seemed to consider, she had to know. _“It isn't so easy to change”_ she stated carefully, watching his sad expression.

He nodded slightly. _“I know…I'm not asking you change, I'm asking you promise”_ Her hands found his shoulders as he got closer _“So things are different then?”_ She asked wondering wether her change had sparked something. He shook his head and she seemed surprised.

_“I think this has always been here…they say distance makes the heart grow fonder and I guess there’s no hope for me now”_

She smirked as she felt the wall at her back and his hands clasp at her now smaller waist. _“Promise me”_ he begged again. Every love broke his heart. If he was going to give in to this he wanted it to stay. She blinked and gripped him tighter. _“Promise. Just kiss me you idiot”_ He managed a smile before his lips locked with hers for a third time that day. A brush in hesitance quickly became something heated desperate, fighting and nipping at each other like a pair of wolves.

Love was the promise in the game they played, the battle for each other was the reason it always stayed.


End file.
